1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, and more particularly, to methods of forming silicided contacts self-aligned to gates and a structure formed.
2. Background Art
In the integrated circuit (IC) fabrication industry, generating ICs having high density structures thereon can reduce manufacturing costs since more ICs are formed in any given area. In addition, high density structures allow for increased performance of the ICs. However, generating more structures in a smaller area requires smaller contacts and smaller distances among contacts. Contacts being closer to one another increases the contact resistance and the probability that electrical shorting occurs among the contacts. In addition, smaller size contacts make it difficult to etch (e.g., reactive ion etch (RIE)) contact holes and/or increase the probability of contact opening.